Fruits of Education
by yukipearlz
Summary: Exams are near, the requirement to continue baseball training has been changed to 60% pass in all subjects... WAIT, ARE YOU SERIOUS?
1. Literature or Physics?

Disclaimer:I would love to have Shinjo to myself but sadly, I don't own the Nikogaku baseball team nor the comic book, Rookies.

This is my first fanfic. No money is made from typing this pathetic story. (:

'Shinjo!'

A certain blond black-striped head turned.

'Hmm?'

'Have you seen the new exam timetable? They actually put Japanese Literature with Physics!'

'Ah, I think I will just fail Literature then.'

'How mean! Kawato will be upset ne?'

'Tsk, he can get over it.'


	2. Bittersweet

Now there's finally a Rookies story category! :D

Disclaimer in 1st chapter!

Enjoy! (:

* * *

'Listen up!' Kawato shouted. The 10 rookies looked up from their mahjong and baseball gloves.

"Yosh, I believed all of you had heard of the exams? I know that our match with Sengaku_(another rival school)_ is directly after the exams and I can see that you are all pumped up for it!"

'That's of course!'

Kawato beamed, "GOOD. However, Vice-Principal had seen your academic records and decided it is time that all of you shall focus on studies since now the baseball team is much stable than before."

He looked at each of them in the eyes, "And therefore, he set the rule that all of you here, MUST score 60% and above for ALL subjects in order to continue playing baseball for the next term."

'What on earth?' 'You got to be kidding nya!' 'No way!' '…'

The news stirred up worry and panic in all of the 11students, some only noticeable through their body language.

'Everyone, listen to the Kawato-sensei!' Mikoshiba commanded.

'I know its tough, but I believe we can do it!' Kawato said, grinning widely.

'Ok now, I have gathered everyone's monthly report. Collect it now and write on the board your best subject and also those that fall below the 60% mark.'

Grumbling, everyone took their report and look through it. Mikoshiba took lead and starting writing on the board.

No one noticed how Shinjo's face was turning sickly pale.

'Ok! So the result goes:

Mikoshiba:

Best: Japanese literature

Failed: Science-Chemistry

Aniya:

Best: Mathematics

Failed: English, Japanese literature, Science-Chemistry

Yagi:

Best: Science-Biology

Failed: Science-Physics

Okada:

Best: Mathematics

Failed: Arts

Yufune:

Best: Japanese

Failed: English

Sekikawa:

Best: Mathematics

Failed: Arts, Science-Chemistry

Wakana:

Best: Japanese

Failed: Science-Chemistry, Mathematics

Hiyama:

Best: English

Failed: Art, Science-Chemistry

Hiratsuka:

Best: Art

Failed: Japanese literature, Japanese, English

Imaoka:

Best: Japanese

Failed: None

Shinjo:

Best: Science-Physics

Failed: All other subjects except for Maths and physics and chemistry. '

As they read down the list, commotion ensues.

'EHHHHHHH! Aniya! You actually passed Biology!'

'Heh, there's a chapter on sexual reproduction this year. Of cause I will pass baka(idiot)!'

'Sekikawa, you loser! You actually failed Arts! It's the easiest subject to score with our old teacher who can even appreciate trash! Wait, Hiyama too!'

'Woot, Imaoka, well done!'

When they reach shinjo's result, they fall silent.

None of them knew how to encourage him; they can tell it is difficult for him to pass the criteria.

Nonetheless, Sekikawa broke the ice. 'Ah, Shinjo…good luck man.'

Hiratsuka stepped up to Shinjo, straightened up and patted him on the back, grinning to himself.

'Don't worry about the team! I can take your place while you are gone!'

'…'

Just after that sentence, the pressure in the room dropped, rock bottom.

Imaoka, being the clever one, sensed trouble for his partner and quickly pull him back before any tragedy occurs.

Kawato look at them, takes a deep breath and shouted encouragingly:

"The roots of education are bit-…

***BLAM***

Shinjo had slammed the door and walked out with his report crushed in his fist.

…-ter, but the fruit is sweet. By, Aristotle." Kawato trails off, looking on sadly.

However, he picked himself up again and smiled at the rest of them.

"Don't worry, Shinjo just needs to sort his thoughts. Everyone, that's all for today's practice. Remember to study when you are home!"

That day, everyone left the practice with heavy hearts.

* * *

I'm still new to writing even though I have started reading fanfiction for a while now.

So people, please be kind? *puppy eyes*

Constructive comments welcomed!~ :D


	3. Day 1

_Italics_ –'thoughts'

Reply to review(:

Gillii-Akujacku :

You're so kind! -^^- I was just wondering if my story was off with a bad start because no one is reviewing, then again, this is rookies. Have to admit, I was pretty surprised to see Rookies having its own category instead of just being in misc. anime like previously. And yes, I have to agree, angst is a total given for Rookies. ((:  
Thanks a lot for you reviews(here and at lj)!! It kinda boost me to write more..so this chapter is for you! :D  
Hope it's up to standards! (:

* * *

That night saw Shinjo walking dejectedly across a big green field after his work.

With his dad sacked, it became his responsibility to bring bread home for his family of four.

'_The principal must be getting senile; he should know it's impossible for the baseball team to survive through the exams!  
Now I'm stuck, baseball and the team are definitely more important than work but I can't give up either one. Yet I have no more time to handle extra reading nowadays…  
Argh! Just let the lighting strike me now so I don't have to headache over this!'_

* * *

'_The moon is bright today,'_ thought Aniya.

The 9 of them are out by the river again, Hiratsuka, is as always, sleeping with his arms folded.

'Ne, what do you all think will happen when tomorrow arrives?'

'Of course the sun will rise and we will wake up and have our breakfast!'

Snickers broke out after that sentence.

Sekikawa resists the urge to roll his eyes as he replied, 'He's talking about our studies with the new rule, retard!'

The snickers died down, this new rule could possibly be the biggest challenge they will be facing yet since Kawato arrived. This challenge may break them apart or make them stronger but the future looks bleak now.

* * *

'Here, revision books for all the subjects! I bought a few copies of each subjects but do share!' Yagi places a stack of books on the table where they used to play mahjong at.

The team looked at her with one eyebrow up.

'Share?! I think it's amazing enough for us to even pick up one of those!'

They smirked and burst out into laughter. Yagi and Mikoshiba was ready to rebuke when Kawato interrupted by shouting once he opened the door.

'Everyone, assembly is in 10 minutes. You all better to be ready! And remember about the new rules, **no one is to fall asleep in class anymore** understood?'

* * *

For everyone else in the class, they witnessed a miracle that day. The baseball club people were actually (trying to at least) listening in class?!

Of course, they are not the mugger type of students who copy notes, stare at the blackboard and understand what the teacher is talking about.

They are this kind…

'Mum, I want beef stew for dinner nya?' whispered Yufune in his sleep.

Okada sneaked beside him and replied in fake high pitch voice, 'Oh no, we are not having stew, we are having cat food for dinner so **WAKE UP**!'

'**AHHHH~**!' Yufune shrieked and bolted awake, at the same time, helping Mikoshiba and Hiyama to wake Wakana and Aniya.

Okada quickly glance away and look innocent.

'Don't scream like a girl in your sleep!' Aniya glared at Yufune before dropping back on to his arm and closing his eyes.

Mikoshiba look at Aniya and frown deeply, finding it hard to weight the consequences of waking the latter up or to let him miss out on the Chemistry lesson.

Sekikawa, seated in front of Aniya, took in the scene and gave a loop sided smile. He turn his eyes to Mikoshiba, who took Shinjo's seat to be closer to Aniya, gave a sympathetic smile and turned back to look out of the windows.

Thinking back when they just arrived at the classroom, Mikoshiba had announced loudly that since Shinjo wasn't around yet, he will take his seat to '_monitor Aniya'_. The others shared a look and decided to just let them be.

Sekikawa's thoughts then shifted from the classroom to a certain hot-headed blond stripped guy who is not in class.

'_Well, it is the norm for him to miss lessons but now that he knows about the new rule, I thought he would be worried enough to attend them. Is the worry of losing us too much for him to handle so he decided to avoid us altogether? No wait, it is Shinjo we are talking about, it shouldn't be possible.' _

'Mr Sekikawa, spare the sky from your glare and may I have your attention again, this is important for the exams!' The subject teachers narrowed her eyes at him and returned to writing notes on the board.

He snapped out of his reverie and decided to concentrate now so that he can help Shinjo out with his studies. _'Wait, I didn't just thought to help Shinjo, did I? Oh well, no harm trying actually, just hope he won't go into his crazed mood and shove my head through the window again.'_

_**Reviews anyone? :DD**  
_


	4. One practice and a few cans of beer

_Italics_ - thoughts

After lessons that day, the team was once again gathered at the practice room, all changed into their practice shirt and pants. They were almost ready to go off when Mikoshiba finally realize they are short of one player, Shinjo.

'Hey everyone, has anyone seen Shinjo since yesterday?' Mikoshiba asked across the room. All he received is puzzled looks and negative shakes of head, indicating no one was in contact with him after yesterday's display.

Kawato walks into the room, 'Alright everyone, today you will have practice as usual but tomorrow, you all will be having a change in schedule. Ok now, all of you out of the room!' he commanded with a big silly grin on his face.

Everyone slowly shifted out of the room and into the pitch for warm-ups. Mikoshiba walked slowly beside Kawato and informed him about the situation with Shinjo. But Kawato merely smile and reassure the former that there is nothing much to worry about and instead went ahead to look over the baseball practice. Mikoshiba frowned in concern about how Kawato shrugs the matter away, but decided perhaps he already got something up his sleeves regarding Shinjo's matter.

* * *

'The next match's winner will definitely be us!' exclaimed Sekikawa after changing out of the dirty muddy clothes. It's understandable why he was so excited since he had broken his sprint record yet again.

'That's of course!' 'Hell yeah!'

Cheers broke out across the room.

'Remember to study tonight okay?' Yagi reminded them before going off with Aniya.

Mikoshiba eyed the two who left together and said his goodbye and wished the rest a good night rest before leaving as well.

'I'm gonna get my hot milo can drink~' sings Hiratsuka as he went off with Imaoka in tow.

'Okada, coming over for dinner at my place nya? No cat food, no cat food!' asked Yufune with a silly grin. Okada hides a smile and nodded, pushing Yufune to the door.

Hiyama and Wakana packed up, shared a look and went off as well. Leaving Sekikawa to lock up the room and head off alone in the cold chilly night.

'_Should I go over to Shinjo's tonight? Nah, I doubt he wants to see us yet. Think I'll just grab some fast-food meal as dinner for bro and me.'_

* * *

Back home, Aniya was greeted by his uncle with a scoff. Aniya nodded and went to take a can of beer and settled down at the sofa, relaxing.

His uncle glanced at him and said off-handedly, 'I think I saw that blond-black stripped punk friend of yours working as delivery boy just now.'

Aniya choked, surprised by the sudden statement and the contents of it. He stared at his uncle and corked an eyebrow, 'Really?'

'There's no reason for me to lie now is there?' came the slightly irritated reply.

Aniya looked down at his can of beer and pondered a while before putting it down and going into his room to change. Few minutes later he was out of his house, with a bag filled with a few cans of beer in his hand.

Walking down the familiar path which he used to take frequently back then before they all got busy with baseball and the drama-mama in school, Aniya started feeling guilty.

'I knew. This was going to happen sooner or later.'

He had said that to Shinjo during the first match. Yet after that they were all so caught up in baseball practice ('and Mikoshiba' his brain haughtily added) that he had no time to stop and check up on his used to be close friends nowadays.

Well yes, granted they spend everyday together, in class and in practice, they encouraged each other every time but those interactions were as a close-knitted baseball teammates.

Yet as a friend, he haven't been talking to Shinjo, he didn't even bothered to check up on this guy who he knows faces more family problems than he does.

_'But I wonder why is he working now?'_ Aniya pondered on as his feet led him to his destination; the houses opposite a wide green patch of field or rather, more specifically this blue painted house, also known as Shinjo's home. From Aniya vague memory of the house, he can tell that only the lightings of Shinjo's sister's room and the living room is on so he guessed Shinjo is not home yet.

Shrugging, he decided to lean against the fence of the house and drink his beer while waiting.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Aniya was already half drunk that he notice the tall blond-black head walking towards him or rather, his own house.

'Aniya? What on earth are you doing here?!' Shinjo had a priceless shocked expression on his face when he noticed the shorter guy outside his house.

'Baka, to find you of course!' He signaled to walk to the grass patch to continue the conversation.

The both of them sat down on the grass, Aniya placed the leftover cans of beer in between them and proceed to open another one and offered it to Shinjo. The latter raised an eyebrow questioningly but took the offered can anyway.

'Nah, I'm just curious about how you and your family are lately. Since practice started again, I haven't got the time to talk to you much huh?'

Shinjo looked at him and snorted. 'Not your fault too really, with how much time you spend eyeing Mikoshiba, it is not exactly surprising.'

'…You're sprouting nonsense and it's only your first can of beer. Getting tipsy a bit too fast aren't you?' Aniya was grateful for darkness that hid his blush.

'Whatever you say, man. Anyway, my family is as usual. The two supposed adults are off screaming their heads off every night when they reach home. It's surprising how we haven't gotten any complaints from my neighbour yet. Oh and that guy got sacked. Not surprising really, considering how much of a trash he is.' Shinjo said as he finished his first can and was halfway through the second.

'So that's why you're working now? My uncle saw you doing delivery work today.'

'Yup, not much choice I have right? I have to ensure that my sister is able to continue going to school as usual and eating as healthily as possible. She's still a growing kid after all. And that woman has been asking money from me instead of giving me allowance. Pathetic really.' He smiled bitterly, recalling the scene he goes home to see every night.

'Find me if you need help yea? Heh, I'm as broke as you are but I can sneak some food for you from my uncle's store.'

Shinjo glanced at him and smirked, 'It's ok. I'm still surviving well enough on how much I earn.'

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence that only old friends share.

'Anyway, I don't think I'll go back to school for now. I'll just try to study with what I have at home.' Shinjo said, breaking the silence.

'With what you have at home? Do you even have anything related to studies at home?! You're troublesome.'

'Hey, I do have_ some_ reading materials in my room now. I think I'll have to work from there.' Shinjo fall silent after that, staring at the beer can it's easy to tell he's still troubled about something.

'Whatever, just try your best for now. Just know that you're on the team no matter what.'  
The black headed teen said while standing up, 'Think I'll get going now. Seeya.' He waved and went off, leaving the taller teen sitting and thinking about his words on the grass.

Aniya was glad that night that he brought the cans of beer.  
It's a secret but he had to exploit Shinjo's weakness to loosen his tongue and take down his walls;in another words, to make him slightly drunk and relaxed is the only way to make him talk.

* * *

Reviews reviews? ((:

I hope I didn't write them OOC!


	5. Studies

Hello people(: I know I know, the last update was like months ago.

Kind of got too caught up with work when the life picks up pace again as school re-opens):

So this chapter is delicated to Gillii-Akujacku for her support every time I update! ((:

* * *

Aniya didn't even bother hiding his yawn as he step into the baseball changing room the next morning. Mikoshiba glance over in concern but decided it's too early to pester Aniya about his sleep. Hiyama, however, decided differently.

"Hey Aniya, had _fun_ last night with some ugly babe huh? Your panda eyes are showing!"

Aniya glared at him and replied, "You're noisy!"

Hiyama shared a look with Wakana and kept quiet after that. Obviously Aniya isn't in a mood to talk this morning.

Mikoshiba sighed, looked at his watch and started urging them out of the room upon realising that they are due for assembly soon.

-----------------

"Packed your lunchbox yet Rina?" Shinjo(Kei) called out from the toilet as he finishes styling his hair.

"Yup brother, thanks for the food and I'm off now!" Replied Rina while tying her shoelaces and prepared to go out.

"Take care and have a safe trip yea? And don't stay out too late! Seeya tonight."

After bustling around the kitchen for the morning, Shinjo finally changed into his working clothes as a waiter at a run-down restaurant, took his lunchbox and rushed off to work as well.

The two irresponsible adults were fast asleep with no idea that their children are already off to school and work.

-----------------

Aniya was finally not asleep in class.

And that's pretty rare, so rare that Mikoshiba was getting worried.

He scribbled a note, squashed and threw it over to Aniya's desk.

Aniya shook out of his ponder and cast a side glance to the captain while opening up the paper ball. He wrote something and passed it back again.

This passing of letter continues…

_**(M) I thought you were tired? Not going to sleep in lesson today?**_

_**(A) Nah, thinking about Shinjo.**_

_**(M**_-_a tint of jealousy touched his heart__**) What about him? **_

_**(A) He's working right now to support his family. Not too sure if he's even able to study at all now.**_

_**(M) What?! Then what about the new exam rule? And what is he working as? Should we find him and help him out?**_

_**(A) You should know Shinjo, he wouldn't accept our help. I think he might end up forsaking the competition for his sister.**_

*RINGGGGGGG*

"Okay class, that's it for today. Remember to revise at home if you want to score well this time round!"

Mikoshiba kept the note in his pocket after reading and followed the baseball team out of the classroom.

_What did Aniya meant by "for his sister"?  
Oh never mind, even though Shinjo has a violent tendency to react with fist before mind, he is one valuable player in this team. We have come thus far, no matter what; I'll try to help him in my way. Maybe I'll find him tonight._

Aniya looked at Mikoshiba's determined face and commented, "Just start collecting the worksheets. Don't bother finding him for now."

Mikoshiba turned sharply to Aniya and exclaimed with wide shocked eyes, "How do know what I'm thinking?"

Aniya rolled his eyes and replied lazily, "Baka."

-----------------

It was after lunchtime at the restaurant and the waiters ate their lunch together on one table.

"Ne, Shinjo-san, why bother bringing your own food when they provide us with lunch?"

Shinjo spare the man a glance and replied, "Ah, I'm not used to eating Chinese food."

"Oh. I see."

Shinjo's replies were short and sweet as he rushes through his meal while trying to understand the worksheet in his hand which had almost all the blanks left unfilled. It's an almost impossible task with his weak foundation to boot. But he's motivated like never before to juggle studies, work, family, the team and the sport.

_I want to stay on the team no matter what, let me be able to stand side by side on the frontline and do my best for the team please. _

And right now it all has to start with **studies**.

* * *

Revieeeeews anyone? ((:

I'll give out coupons for Shinjo's restaurant to the first 3 reviewers! :DD


	6. Studying is difficult!

NOTE:

_Thoughts_

Content from textbook

Disclaimer is in prologue(:

* * *

"Alrrrrrright! Everyone now take out your books and start on your work!" announced Kawato.

The incomplete team turned to stare at Kawato with wide eyes.

"What? I told you beforehand that there will be a change in the routine of practice today right? We'll study for 3 hours followed by training for another 3 hours!" Kawato said and smiled brightly at them.

"NOOO WAY!"

"ONLY 3 HOURS OF TRAINING?"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME NYAAA?"

"EVERYONE LISTEN! We have no choice now, do we? In order to stay as a team, we really need to beef up our studies! We can handle this together!" Mikoshiba stepped up as the captain to motivate everyone.

Finally all look Mikoshiba in the eyes and smile, Aniya, the forever leader, smirked and said: "Don't worry, we all know that."

"Now, let's start!"

15minutes after starting…

"IDIOT! Don't drool on my shoulders when you sleep loser!"

"…I'm stuck nya…"

"Stop knocking onto my hand! My words are all over the place because of you!" "Sucker, I think that's because your handwriting sucks."

Mikoshiba looked on and sighed loudly._  
I wonder how old they are seriously. This is only the first study session! Nevermind, I better monitor them carefully and plan their study buddies. Tough choice. *sigh*_

1 hour into studying…

"Hey retard, turn your back so that I can write on it. I'm kinda sick of you knocking onto my hand."

"Okada, I'm stuck nya…" "Okay, let me help you.*smiles*"

"-Zzz-"

"_Write an essay of length 300words on the topic of 'challenges'_…Can I just say that this essay is the biggest challenge of my life?*sigh*"  
"No, it's not. I'm sure you're biggest challenge is beating me in running!"  
"Don't listen to my private conversation!"  
"Crazy mumbling you mean?"

"Noisy."

2 hours into torture…

"I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. *rumbles on* Why am I not done with this stupid work yet!"

"I don't like to come up with Haiku!"

" _'Enzymes are specific. Enzymes are proteins that breaks down biological molecules. Enzymes are…'_ "  
"Stop reading out loud! You're disrupting my chain of thought!"

_We should really stop now._  
"OK! Everyone wake up and prepare for practice! We'll cut studying time short for today since it is only the start."

Yagi looked up, ready to object but stop short after a firm shake of Mikoshiba.

"It's getting too much for them. We should start slow, plus it is a little to cramp here to study, we need to find else where."

"How about the classrooms?"

"It will be locked up after lessons by the attendants. I already asked for permission but was rejected yesterday."

"This is bad. I will try to come up with a solution before tomorrow's practice k? For now, go and get ready for practice captain." Yagi smiled sweetly and walked out.

* * *

"I'm home." Shinjo called out as he took off his shoes.

"Why is there so little food left in the fridge? Do you want us to starve to death?" Shinjo's father scolded him the moment he stepped onto the wooden floor of the living room.

"Seriously, both of you are adults, not kids. Don't expect me to provide for you two."

Had any others on the street shouted at him like how his father did, he would have immediately punched the guy without replying. Yet he found himself too tired out to argue further with his parents and decided to shut them out as they continue to rebuke his sentence and scream about not being a filial son.

He continued upstairs and checked on his sister. Pushing open her door, he realized she had fallen asleep while studying on her study desk. Sighing under his breath about heavy sleepers, he switched off the lamp and carried her to the bed, tucking her in.

He closed her door and proceeded to his room after.

Throwing himself onto the bed, he wondered just how is it possible that only his sister is able to make him soften and become gentle towards her.

_Probably after the riverside incident?" Shinjo's subconscious provided the answer._

"_ok, no. I don't want to think about that nightmare anymore."_

Shinjo shuddered, threw his blanket aside and decided to work on his Japanese Literature.

"_For a long time it shut itself in the cave and refused to come out even after a while_

'_What's wrong with that?'_

_It swam around and around in the tiny space within the cave…"_

***tock***

"…Everyone thinks that isolating oneself in a room will often result in walking in the same circle..."

***tock*** *Shinjo's eyebrow twitched*

"However, the salamander's place only had a small swimming area."

***tock*** *double twitched*

"But it is able to move its body forward, backward, to the left and right."

***tock***

***BLAM***

Shinjo slammed the window open and looked around fiercely for the culprit. It didn't take long of course as the same person unknowingly threw the stone again and this time, it hit Shinjo's forehead.

* * *

Sooooo...who is it?

A/N:

I'm back alive! :D

Till july because it's holidays! Ok, I'm just kidding, it should be called study break. :/

Anyway, THANKS FOR WAITING AND READING! 3

Sorry that it's always taking me so long to update.

Floaties for lovely reviewers? :D

Additional cookies will be awarded to those who guessed the unknown person correctly! :)  
Of course, I would also love some comments on how to improve this fanfic(((:


	7. Race

Hello people(:

I just finished my school exams today! :D

So here's an update! Disclaimer in firsty! (;

* * *

"_Eh, no *tock* sound?...Don't tell me…it hit him? Please ohmygoodness, don't let it hit him__** please**__!"_

Okada shut his eyes tightly and hoped feverishly that he didn't hit the taller teen as he turn around.

After making the last round of prayers to whoever is up there to save him, Okada slowly opened his eyes and Shinjo's half-hearted glare came into view. The black stripped head rolled his eyes before stepping away from the window.

"Where are you going now?" "You better buy some supper back!"

Shinjo hardly spared his parents a look as he walked out of the door.

"What's up? Now it's your turn huh? I would admit I'm surprised," Shinjo asked casually as he walked towards Okada.

"Come on, follow after me." Okada smiled and broke into a run leaving a shocked Shinjo.

"You idiot! Don't pull that kind of stun on me!" Shinjo cursed as he ran after him.

"Damn it. *pants* I almost forgot about you and your crazy stamina *pants*"

After running nearly 4 rounds of Shinjo's neighbourhood, they finally slowed to a halt.

"Be glad! Only you know about my crazy stamina other than Yufune." Okada smirked at the signs of Shinjo's lack of stamina as they slowly walked back to Shinjo's house.

"Whatever, as long as you don't drag me unprepared into a run again," Shinjo half-heartedly brush away the other's comments and proceed to turn into his house.

"Then you better be ready to see me once every three days for a night run! Seeya! "Okada turned and run off before the other could reply, speeding away to a small figure in the background causing Shinjo to momentarily pause at the door and allowed himself a small smile before turning the door knob.

* * *

The next morning, a certain baseball player with long dreadlocks yawned loudly and drops back asleep on his arm.

Mikoshiba looked over to Yufune questioningly but the latter just shrugged in response to the silent question. Maybe the baseball players are just not the studious students who can stay awake through the boring history lessons. _*shrugs*_

_

* * *

_

"Nii-san(Brother)? Are you ok?" Rina looked at her brother suspiciously.

"Duh, why won't I be? Just a little sleepy still," Shinjo waved away her worries and hurried her to dress up for school_. Sleepy is an understatement. The run had kept me fresh enough to study for a while last night but it's obviously just the work of adrenaline. Now I'm really losing all my energy._

After packing his sister's lunch with a note to drink the fruit juice after the meal on top of the box, Shinjo placed it beside her bag before returning to his room to rest a while more.  
It's his only off day in the week after all. Usually the maximum time he can work is only 5days out of 7. But that has changed in view of the festive season; number of customers spiked and this little busy restaurant required more waiters to serve longer hours.

"I'm out of this rotten house!" screamed a middle-age woman, disturbing the fancy hair teen's sleep.

"Suit yourself woman!" a equally strong reply came from the living room.

'_Again…'_ thought the teen rubbed his eyes and stretched after a mildly satisfying nap. _  
'Maybe I'll go down to school today.'_

* * *

Reviews anyone? :D

**Reply to Gillii-Akujacku:**

:DD Hii my dear fabulous daily reviewer(;

Yea salamander! I had to re-watch the first episode and catch the phrases for it! (actually I always re-watch the show and plan the story plot to make sure my characters don't become too OOC. :X) And yesssh you're rrrright! Cause I just love crazy surprises so its OKADA! :DD

I would admit honestly that he's chosen partially because I like him. XD

OH! And to clarify, yes I know Sekikawa should be fastest runner in the team of course. But in my view, I would categorise him as a sprinter, not so much of a long distance runner like the Okada I portrayed with great stamina(:


End file.
